wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets are the animals you use to fight in Wild Ones. Currently, there is a''' Dog, a Rabbit, a '''Panda, a Monkey, a Cat, a Armadillo, Bat, a Hamster, a Platypus, a Dragon and a Chameleon. There are currently 2 unreleased pets: [[Penguin|'Penguin']] and Hedgehog. Pets Dog pic.png|The Dog|link=Dog Rabbit pic.png|The Rabbit|link=Rabbit Panda pic.png|The Panda|link=Panda Monkey pic.png|The Monkey|link=Monkey 180px-WildOnes_Cat.jpg|The Cat|link=Cat Armadillo.png|The Armadillo|link=Armadillo 130px-Bat.png|The Bat (Members Only)|link=Bat Hamster.png|The Hamster (Members Only)|link=Hamster Platypus (Small).png|The Platypus (Members Only)|link=Platypus Dragon Small.png|The Dragon (Members Only)|link=Dragon 152px-Penguin.png|The Penguin|link=Penguin 163px-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon|link=Chameleon 150px-Hedgehog.png|The Hedgehog|link=Hedgehog Panda *Great Health (Higher than Rabbit and Monkey) (Same as Dog) *Low Jump *Speed a little below Average *Special : Punch, where the Panda punch another pet for 400 damage and can knock them really far if used correctly. Dog *Great Health *Same speed with Rabbit and Monkey *Average Jump *Special : Dog Bone, where you drop a bone-shaped bomb that can deal a maximum of 450 damage. Armadillo *Average Health *Speed a little below Average *Average Jump *Special : Dig, where you can dig through terrains. *The special is good for many reasons. It can be used to dig a hole in the ground to make your opponent fall in it. Useful at Creepy Crawly map. Hamster *Average Health *Average Speed *Great Jump *Special : Giant, where the Hamster grows and halves all damage taken. *The special is a good ability for defense. Rabbit *Average Health *Average Speed *Great Jump, Huge with Special *Special : Super Jump, where the Rabbit use a really high jump that can be used in many situations. *The special can be used to cover distance and higher ground real fast. Bat *Average Health *Average Speed *Huge Jump *Special : None *The Bat can Fly by jumping. Monkey *Average Health *Average Speed *Huge Jump *Special : Climb, where the Monkey can climb over all terrain but Monkey's move speed will become slower than usual. *The special can be used to jump horizontally, depending of the slope of the terrain. It's also good for many situations if used with practice. Cat *Average Health *Huge Speed *Almost Perfect Jump *Special : Scratch, where the Cat scratches any pet that is close to it. *The special is like the Panda's punch, only weaker Platypus *Average Health *Speed a little below Average (Almost Average) *Almost Great Jump *Special : Flood, where the entire map gets flooded with water. *The Platypus can survive in water without losing Health. Dragon *Almost Perfect Health *Speed same as Platypus *Average Jump *Special : Spit or Dragon Breath, where the Dragon breathes fire that can deal up to 600 damage and hit multiple people. *The Dragon can't fly. Chameleon *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special : Tongue Grab, where the Chameleon use its tongue and move a pet. Unreleased Hedgehog *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special : Superspin, where the Hedgehog spins and can roll toward another pet to cause damage. *It was accidentally released. All users who bought the Hedgehog got to keep it. Penguin *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special : Fishspit, where the Penguin spits out Fish multiple times inflicting Damage. *The special can be used twice per match. *The Penguin can survive in water without losing health like the Platypus. *It was accidentally released. All users who bought the Penguin got to keep it. Trivia * Five weapons are based on an animal but is not a pet in the game. These weapons are the Cow, Trout, Spider Bomb, Beehives and Killer Hamster. * When you color the Panda all white, the Panda looks like a Polar Bear. * When a pet dies it will break into fragments and will dramatically fade like beehives. Category:Contents